Daddy Bolton
by PrettyLittleLiarsFan2288
Summary: Gabriella lives on her own with her daughter, The Daddy is not around, so she's all on her own raising her one year old Stella, until Troy Bolton comes knocking on her door, and he completely falls inlove with both of them, and wants to be the Father.
1. Gabriella Montez

**sorry I haven't wrote in any of my stories. i have lost ideas for them. maybe if anyone has ideas, i'll do it=) but here's a new one called "Daddy Bolton"**

Gabriella Montez, 17 years old. lets go back a year ago at her High School in California.

_Flashback:_

_Bryan McDavid was the most popular guy in school, mostly the school player.  
>Gabriella Montez was a shy innocent girl, who had nothing to do with boys.<em>

_one night, Gabriella was walking home from the Libray, it was maybe around 7, A truck pulled up beside her, she ignored it._

_"hey, don't you go to my school?" a voice said from the truck, Gabriella looked up to See Bryan._

_"umm yeah, I'm Gabriella Montez." she said politely._

_"Bryan McDavid, Listen, wanna ride home?"he asked._

_"no thanks, its not that far." she said,_

_"well a girl like you could get hurt out here on her own, come on, i'll give you lift home." Gabriella was annoyed by him, so she agreed and got into the passenger's side._

_"thanks" she said putting on the seatbelt, a little while later, Gabriella didn't notice, but Bryan had passed her house. _

_"Bryan, you passed my house." Gabriella told him, he smirked at her, he didn't answer._

_"bryan!" she Screamed at him,he pulled over and got ontop of her, he started kissing her._

_"GET OFF ME!" She yelled he kept kissing her, she couldn't get away from him, he was too strong, so he rapped her._

_3 months later, Gabriella finds out she's pregnant. she tells Bryan, he laughs in her face and says its not his problem, for 9 months, she was called a slut. _

_9 months later, Gabriella has a Beautiful Healthy Baby Girl, she named her Stella Faith Montez. her Mother told her that she wanted her to move to New Mexico on her own so she could avoid being picked on, a few months later, she moved to New Mexico in a small apartment._

_End of Flashback._

Gabriella woke up the next morning, by baby cries, she walked into Stella's Room and rocked her back & Fourth.

"It's alright baby, mommy's here." Gabriella soothed her, and then their was a knock on the door, Gabriella held Stella in her arms and went to the door, she opened it to reveal a blue eyed stranger.

"hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but my car broke down, & i was wondering if i could use your phone for a tow truck?" he asked.

"umm sure, come on in." she opened the door, he walked in he saw the little baby in her arms.

"wow, she's a little cutie, is she your sister?" he asked smiling, Gabriella looked down.

"N-No, she's mine, she's my daughter." she whispered, and looked down,

"you look young, how old are you?" he asked.

"Seventeen, i had her at sixteen, she's a year old." she smiled at Stella on her hip.

"she's Beautiful just like her Mommy" he smiled, Gabriella blushed, "Thanks, I'm Gabriella, Gabriella Montez." she smiled.

"Troy, Troy Bolton, who is this little cutie?" Troy smiled at the little girl.

"her name is Stella Faith Montez." Gabriella said proudly.

"hi there little girl, I'm Troy, your such a cutie pie" he played with stella.

"the phone is right over there," Gabriella said.

"thanks." he went over there and dialed a tow truck. Gabriella put Stella in her play pin, and put some toys in there for her to play with them.

Troy hung up with the tow truck, "their on their way." he came over to Gabriella.

"oh ok" she smiled, Stella smiled at Troy.

"she's smiling at me, so that must mean she likes me." he smiled.

Gabriella giggled, "yeah i guess she does."

"wheres her father?" he asked, Gabriella looked down, and then looked at stella, "his...his..his not around." she said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but i bet your a good mother." he smiled then the tow truck came, "Umm Gabriella, before i go, can i come by tomorrow, and me, you, and stella could hang out?" he asked.

"umm..sure.." she smiled sweetly.

"thanks, see ya Gabi, by stella." he kissed stella's forhead, and left.


	2. A New Friend

_**Daddy Bolton**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A New Friend**_

It was six in the morning, Gabriella was woken up by cries from down the hallway. she sighed and got up from the bed and rushed into Stella's Room.

Gabriella lifted her up out of the bed, " hey, shh, its ok mommy's here." she soothed her tiredly. "I'll make you a bottle." she layed her back down and rushed into the kitchen.

Gabriella started searching for a bottle. she was so tired that she didn't realize she had grabbed her cell phone.

she grabbed her cell phone, took the case off of it thinking it was the baby's bottle's lid, and put it in the microwave.

Gabriella sighed and turned to find something to drink for her. then she smelled something and turned to the microwave and her eyes widen, she rushed over to the microwave and groaned, "I am so stupid..." she sighed, and put the cell phone on the counter and grabbed a cold milk bottle out of the fridge and rushed back to a crying stella.

"here baby, sorry its not warm, mommy was stupid and put her cell phone in there instead." she sighed giving her baby the bottle.

Their was a knock on the door, and she looked into the living room, then down at stella, "be right back, here, keep drinking" she gave her the bottle and rushed over to the door and opened it to reveal the blue eyed stranger who had knocked on her door the day before.

"hi stranger." Gabriella giggled.

"Hi Gabi, is that alright to call you gabi?" he smiled at her.

she blushed, "everyone does." she smiled back, "come in." she let him in and she shut the door, Troy looked at her, "whats that smell?" he asked.

"oh,see, its a funny story, Stella woke me up at 6 am, and i was so tired and i didn't realize when i was putting her bottle into the microwave, that my cell phone was going in, so my phone is completely gone, and now i have to get a new one." she sighed.

Troy chuckled, " I'll buy you a new phone." he smiled.

"Troy you don't have to."

"I want to Gabs. wheres stella?" he asked.

"she's in her room drinking her bottle." before she could finish her sentence Troy was already in her room making her laugh, Gabriell walked into there too see her baby giggling at the faces Troy was giving her.

Gabriella giggled, "she loves you." she smiled standing next to troy over the crib look at stella.

"Not as much as she loves you." Troy winked at her, Gabriella blushed, Gabriella looked down at her daughter, "she's beautiful isn't she?" she smiled at her.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled, "yeah, you are."

Gabriella looked at Troy, she smiled, Troy smiled back and said, "Gabriella...?"

"yes troy?" her heart was doing flips as their eyes connected.

Troy leaned in slow to kiss her, then Stella started giggling. they pulled away and smiled at stella.

Troy cleared his throat, "do you wanna go somewhere today?" he asked nervously.

"umm sure, can you watch stella for me while i take a shower?" she asked, troy nodded, and Gabriella smiled and went to the bathroom.

Troy sighed and looked at stella, "Your mommy is beautiful. can you keep a secret?" he asked holding stella's small hands as she held them on the railing. Stella smiled. Gabriella was coming out of the bathroom and was about to go into her room until she heard troy talking.

"I really really like your mommy. do you think she'll go with a guy like me?" he smiled at stella.

Stella shrugged, and Troy chuckled.

"hey, I'm gonna make a promise to you." he started, " even though your mommy just wants to be friends, I'll respect it. cause i don't wanna lose both of you. so, your gonna be my best pal, alright?" he smiled at her, she nodded, and he kissed her cheek.

Gabriella came in, "hey." she smiled sweetly.

Troy turned to her, "hey, I thought you were taking a shower?"

"I was, then i was going to my room to get some clothes, and i heard you talking to my daughter." she said.

Troy gulped,"oh, what all did you hear?"

"that you liked me, and you didn't wanna lose me or stella." she smiled sweetly.

"about that, I'm real so-" he was cut off by Gabriella's lips, the moved slowly together with passion, heat, & love. Troy held his hands around her waist and went deeper into the kiss. as the pulled away Gabriella smiled up at him.

"Gabriella, will you consider being my girlfriend?" he grinned.

"hmmm..no.." she smirked.

"what do you mean no?" he chuckled.

"i mean, if you can catch me, I'm all yours." she giggled and ran out of the room.

Troy smiled and looked at stella, "their goes one sneaky little mommy." he chased after Gabriella, he caught her in his arms, and she turned to face him.

"so is that a yes?" he smiled.

"in every language." she smiled and passionately kissed him.

**The idea with Gabriella's phone in the microwave. **

**that's a true story. it happned to my cousin. lol.**

**please review. **


	3. Thanksgiving

_**Daddy Bolton**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Thanksgiving**_

Gabriella woke up, and yawned, she slipped on her slippers, and looked into her mirror, and yawned scratching the back of her head, and went into the bathroom. she stripped off her clothes and then got into the bath tub to take a shower. she let the warm water rush and pour down her body. a little while later she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, and got out, and she began blow drying her hair.

she then combed it out, after it was all straight, she began brushing her teeth. after she did her stuff in the bathroom, she went across the hall into her bedroom, and picked out some clothes. she then stripped out of her night clothes, and began putting on some grey sweatpants, with a yellow shirt with a state design on it with some converse.

she then threw her hair into a messy bun, and ran into stella's room as her cry was being heard. she lifted her up out of the crib, and rocked her gently. "shh! mommy's here, mommy's here." she soothed and walked into the bathroom, she then fixed a warm bottle, and then gave it to stella. as soon as stella was done with it, she gave the bottle to Gabriella, Gabriella giggled and sat the bottle on desk, "today is Thanksgiving Stella...can you say turkey?" Gabriella encouraged her to say the word.

"Turkey.." Stella spoke, Gabriella smiled, "That's my big girl." she kissed her forhead. then their was knock on the door, she turned to stella, "Be right back." Gabriella got up and opened the door, then someone's lips were onto hers in a flash, she pulled back and saw Troy, and she giggled, "hey boyfriend."

"Hey Beautiful...Cancel all your plans for Thanksgiving.." he smiled at her.

"I didn't have any plans but why?" she asked.

"My parents want to meet you..." he smiled, and I froze.

"But stella-" he interupted her, "her too... she's important to me too brie... " he smiled at her, and she smiled, "Really? most guys would run away?" he rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "where is there to run too when all I want is right here." he kissed her.

she blushed, "alright, I'll go get her ready." she went into Stella's room to get her ready to meet Troy's parents.

...

When they pulled up, Gabriella got out and got Stella out of the carseat Troy had bought, and then walked up to his house. he opened the door for Gabriella, she went in holding stella on her hip and looked around, "You have a nice place Troy.." she smiled at him.

"Thanks. my parents are in the kitchen." They walked into the kitchen and saw Troy's parents, his mother turned to her and smiled, "Hi, you must be Gabriella, I'm Troy's mother, Lucille.." she shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you." she smiled at stella, "Is this stella?" she asked, Gabriella nodded, and she asked her if she could hold her and Gabriella nodded again and gave her to lucille.

Lucille smiled, "she's beautiful...she looks just like you Gabriella." she said, Gabriella smiled, then Troy pulled Gabriella gently over to her father, "and this is my dad." Troy introduced.

"hello, I'm Jack." he shook her hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled, and he smiled back, and then we all sat down and began our Thanksgiving Dinner.

...

"Thank you for coming Gabriella." Lucille smiled at her.

"it was no problem at all." Gabriella smiled and Lucille hugged her, "come back for Christmas..Bye Stella.." theyall said their goodbyes and they drove back to Gabriella's house.

as soon as Troy pulled up, Gabriella carried Stella on her hip and they walked up to her apartment.

"will you hold her while I unlock the door?" she asked, he smiled and nodded, "of course." he grabbed stella from her arms and then she unlocked the door, and walked in.

...

A little while later, Troy was sitting on the couch, and Gabriella came in and sighed of relief, "she is finally alseep." she smiled, Troy chuckled and put his arm around her.

"can I talk to you about something brie..." he spoke.

"oh no, your breaking up with me..." she started freaking out.

"no, no,no, nothing like that...it's about you and stella..." he spoke softly.

"what about us?" she asked.

"I wanna be Stella's Father..." he spoke those words and made Gabriella froze.

**what's gonna happen?**

**please review(: **


	4. I Love You

_**Daddy Bolton**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**I Love You**_

Gabriella sat there in shock, she couldn't make any words come out. A guy, a simple sweet guy like Troy wants to be Stella's Father? No Guy she ever been with never came this far. why did he wanna do this?

"Brie..." he spoke softly, she jumped, "uh..y-yeah..." she stammered.

"Brie, If that bothered you, I'm Sorr-" she Interupted him, "N-No, it's just..." she looked down at her hands in her lap. Troy covered her hands with his, "What Brie? you can tell me?" He looked into her eyes, she bit her bottom lip and sighed, "N-No guy has ever come this far...no one ever wanted to become her father...not even her Biological Father.." she sighed.

"Where is he?" Troy asked, he never really got the full story, only that he wasen't around, but why? with two girls like these?

she bit her lip, "A Year ago, I was walking home from the Libray, It was around Seven, so it was pretty dark. A Pick- Up Truck came to my side. I ignored it, and just kept walking." she took a deep breath, then continued, "He asked me if I went to his school, and I told him yes, and my name. he then introduced himself to me then asked me If I wanted a ride home...It told him no thanks cause it wasen't that for, and he said that I could get hurt out there, so I just gave in and let him take me home." she stopped, tears were forming in her eyes, then she continued, "It was only about 5 minutes later I realized that we passed my house, I told him that we did, he wouldn't answer so I shouted his name... he then pulled over and got ontop of me, and started kissing me. I yelled get off me, and he wouldn't listen, he just kept kissing me... " tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Troy blinked, he couldn't believe a guy did this to her.. he was angry at this guy.

"about 3 months later, after I was rapped, I found out I was pregnant with Stella...I decided to tell him since he was the father... he laughed at me and said that it was my problem...I was called a slut and whore for months..."

"what about your parents? didn't they help you?" he asked.

"My Mother, she told me to move here and get my own place to avoid being picked on...then I had Stella here..." Gabriella finished.

"I am so sorry brie..." he pulled her into a hug, "I promise you. that low life will never come near you or stella ever again...I promise.." he soothed her.

"You can't promise that.." she whispered.

"yes I can... I'm not letting him come near you...I love you Gabriella." he blurted out, her eyes widened. "W-What?" she hestitated, did she love him too?

"I-I Love you Gabriella. with all my heart...please..let me into your family, and be Stella's Father, and someday, your Husband..." He took both her hands, Gabriella didn't know what to say, so she just kissed him.

"I love you too Troy."


	5. Very Important Author's Note

**I'm sorry to say this guys, but I am not gonna continue this story right now. I have to many stories that I have complete writers block on especially Unexpected Love and I have been trying and trying to get the chapter out but I have completely nothing and tried to get some fans of the stories to help me with it but not having so much luck. **

**But maybe in the near future I will continue writing Daddy Bolton. it all depends on you guys though(: I really do love writing this story, I really do, but I have no time or inspiration for it. and plus I have school and finals coming up next week and I will only be able to write on weekends which pretty much sucks. **

**but thank you for reading my stories and I hope to continue this story.**

**~Whitney Alexis~**


End file.
